I'd Kill For You
by MzAnon
Summary: The dorm leaders are out for the night and the group decides to sneak out into the city for a night of fun. Only to find the city had exactly the opposite of when they were looking for. RATED M for blood and attempted rape.  No Flames please, my first fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my pent up ideas that tend to wreak havoc in my brain while I read the manga. **

**This is my first fanfic I have ever posted online. No flames please! Feel free to C&C though. Thanks!**

**Italics are thoughts from the character that is mentioned. ~~ means a change of point of view or scene.**

**Do not read if you don't like dark stories. This isn't for the weak. You have been warned. Rated M for an attempted rape scene, and lots of blood.**

"Sano, do you want to go with us?" Mizuki bounded around the room excited. Nakatsu had come by earlier and invited her and Sano to go to town with their group of friends. Since Nanba and the dorm supervisor were out of town that left Dr. Umeda in charge, and he was currently sleeping in his office.

"Do you really think it's safe for you?" Sano glanced up from his book and sighed seeing that she had already decided that she was going. Really her ignorance to her predicament was making his life a pain. He was constantly following her around making sure everyone still thought she was a boy, always having to be there in case she got hurt. _No that's wrong; I don't have to be there…I want to…_ Sano sighed heavily.

"Safe? Why wouldn't it be?" Mizuki put her finger to her lips and tilted her head while she was thinking, "Nakatsu, Kayashima, Noe, Sekime will all be there. I don't think there will be anything dangerous. They just want to go out and explore while we have a chance to, haha." Her laugh at the end was too cheerful for the sentence she had stated.

"Alright, I guess I better get ready too." Stretching, Sano stood up from his bed and rubbed the back of his neck._  
_

_Eeeeee! I get to go into the city with Sano_! Mizuki got even more excited and started to go through her drawers looking for a "cute yet manly" outfit.

"Ashiya, you're acting like a girl getting ready for a date with all that rustling going through your clothing." Sano loved to tease her. Grabbing his jacket he pulled it over his T-shirt.

"I…uh…"A deep blush spread quickly over her face, "I just have never been to a city and I want to be warm but not to warm. And maybe we will meet some…uh…cute girls there." She kept talking and stammering over her words.

Walking over Sano lightly ruffled her hair and grabbed out a shirt from her drawer. It was one he always liked her in. It was a hooded shirt in a deep burgundy color. It was a bit big for her, but it was always easier for him to watch over her in something like that. Plus he loved to let his imagination go wild picturing what was under it.

"Eh? Okay!" Smiling she pulled it over her shirt and grabbed her wallet off the desk. The jeans she had picked out that night were tighter than her school pants. When she walked towards the door

Sano couldn't help but notice the way the pants were gripped to her butt. _It's going to be a long night!_

"Hey Guys!" Mizuki yelled over to the group of guys standing at the school gate, waving her arms around like a maniac.

Sano rolled his eyes and noticed that everyone was smiling and excited. _So loud as always._

Nakatsu ran over and grabbed Mizuki in a big hug, "We are going to have so much fun tonight!" Grabbing her arm he led her to the front of the crowd.

Sano held in his anger. Of course they were just having fun. Glancing down at his hand he wondered why he couldn't just grab her arm and run off like Nakatsu did. _Why am I so afraid to show my feelings? Why is it I allow myself to get jealous, but I never just do something like that._

"Sano?" Mizuki turned around and told the others she would be right back, running to Sano she looked up at him questioningly, "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Sano quickly glanced up and noticed her worried expression, "No, it's nothing I was just making sure I wasn't forgetting my wallet or to lock our door."

"Oh, okay!" Mizuki grabbed his arm and led him up to the others where they all started walking and talking at once.

"I want to see a movie!" Noe smiled, "There are always girls in theaters!"

"I want to go to a club!" Sekime hid his face a little, "There are girls there and you get to dance with them!"

"I want to eat in a high-rise restaurant!" Nakatsu smiled his goofy lopsided smile thinking of his other love, Food.

"I want to do everything!" Mizuki laughed and pumped her fists into the air.

_I want to hold you…_ Sano cleared his head.

"What about you Izumi? What do you want to do?" Nakatsu dropped back a few steps to walk beside his friend and tossed his arm around his shoulders.

"I want to go back to bed." Sano shook his head.

"Party pooper!" Noe complained.

"There's…" Kayashima pointed to the left and before he could finish speaking Noe covered his ears and hid behind Sekime, "our cab."  
Laughing everyone picked on Noe for being scared of the cap while they were drove into the big city.

**Well that's chapter one. I hope it's okay. ^_^;; I don't usually let people read my writing. I wanted the first chapter to end happy, before I get into the dark part, hah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my pent up ideas that tend to wreak havoc in my brain while I read the manga. **

**This is my first fanfic I have ever posted online. No flames please! Feel free to C&C though. Thanks!**

**Italics are thoughts from the character that is mentioned. ~~ means a change of point of view or scene.**

**Do not read if you don't like dark stories. This isn't for the weak. You have been warned. Rated M for an attempted rape scene, and lots of blood.**

Once in the city the cab dropped them off and the group stood lost amongst the huge towering buildings.

"Woah," Mizuki stared in awe, "How tall are these buildings?"

"Too tall," muttered Sano. He was growing more and more agitated as people pushed past them and bumped into them.

"Where to first?" Kayashima was watching Mizuki closely and curiously.

_What is he looking at? Why is Kayashima staring? I expect Nakatsu too, but not him._ Sano stared at Kayashima.

"Food!" Nakatsu started to lead everyone towards a big sign advertising all kinds of foods.

Walking behind the pack Sano noticed Kayashima walking next to him.  
"Hey Sano, You usually protect Mizuki right?" Kayashima had to tread lightly he didn't know if his feelings were right this once.

"Well I have to keep him out of trouble. He is quite forgetful." Sano was trying to figure out if Kayashima could tell Mizuki's secret with his powers.

"Be extra careful tonight. There is a sense following…_her_. Something's going to happen." Kayashima said her in a whispered tone.

_He does know. I thought so. _Sano ran a hand through his hair.  
"I will keep her near me as much as I can. I always do." Sano looked sideways towards Kayashima who looked very nervous, "What is bothering you Kayashima?"

"I…uh…I don't know if what I feel is true or not. But I know we need to be careful."

Nodding Sano walked a little faster and caught up with the group. Kayashima stayed a few steps behind. _Please Sano, watch her. I don't know what's going to happen…_

After eating their dinner Noe and Sekime fought over where to go next, Sekime won. Clubbing was the next destination. Sano felt his nerves going raw. Kayashima looked how he felt. Distraught. This was going to end badly.

Standing in line at the club Mizuki pulled down on her sweatshirt. She was suddenly feeling nervous. She never went to these places, as a girl or guy. She didn't know what to expect.

"Hey, Nakatsu?" Mizuki tugged on his arm, "What are clubs like? I mean if it's too packed what if we get separated?"

"Well, I have never been clubbing before so I don't know," Smiling he linked their arms together, winning him a smack on the head from Sano, "We will stick together just don't worry!"

The bouncer of the club looked over the group of obvious high school boys before him. Curious though of the smallest of the group, he looked suspiciously like a girl. Since it was after 10 the guys had to pay but girls were free. When they each handed him the money he took it. Until Mizuki got up there, he refused her money and just laughed when she huffed about being a guy. Sano and Kayashima paid the bouncer they both stood on either side of Mizuki.

"Wow!" There were bodies everywhere, girls and guys of all ages, sizes, races.

"Look at all the GIRLS!" Noe and Sekime were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Uhhh…" Mizuki went to back up and ran into a tall man, "Sorry." She went to walk away but Sano grabbed her arm and steered her to a table that Nakatsu and Kayashima were sitting at.

"Too many people, too loud," Sano moaned. He looked at Mizuki who didn't look nervous anymore. She looked ecstatic. She was subconsciously moving to the music.  
Kayashima and Sano exchanged looks.

"Let's go dance!" Mizuki stood up.

"No!" Sano and Kayashima said in unison.

Everyone stared at Kayashima, this was out of character. He was so quiet usually.

"I'll dance with you Mizuki!" Nakatsu had tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks.

"Okay," She looked at Sano kind of sad she didn't get to dance with him, "let's have fun!"  
Mizuki and Nakatsu were close on the dance floor both dancing to the music looking like idiots.

"You dummy!" Sano sighed, he looked lost watching the way Mizuki unknowingly swayed her hips and provoked the males around her.

"Sano…" Kayashima looked around at the girls that were advancing towards the sitting duo.

"Let's go!" Sano got up abruptly and walked out to the dance floor and started to dance on the other side of Mizuki. Kayashima stood on her left and danced with them. Nakatsu looked at them confused but smiled glad his friends were loosening up.

"Hey guys!" Mizuki had her arms above her head as she swayed.

Noe and Sekime stared at the friends all surrounding the smaller boy. They had suspected that Sano may also like Mizuki, but Kayashima? They were at a loss. But they also had two college girls dancing with them. They didn't think to long about the weirdness of their friends.

"Hey I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Nakatsu wiped his brow on his sleeve. They were all sweating terribly.

"I'd like water please!" Mizuki stopped dancing and started to walk off the floor. Sano and Kayashima close behind her.

"Alright be right back," Nakatsu bounded off happily singing to himself.

"Ashiya, are you alright?" Kayashima looked at her face. She was obviously over heated.

"You might want to take off your sweatshirt…" Sano stopped when her hand fluttered to her chest. She wasn't wearing her damn vest was she?

**Uh-oh. She left the dorm without her vest? What is she going to do? Poor Sano has his work cut out for him trying to protect that girl's secret!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my pent up ideas that tend to wreak havoc in my brain while I read the manga. **

**This is my first fanfic I have ever posted online. No flames please! Feel free to C&C though. Thanks!**

**Italics are thoughts from the character that is mentioned. ~~ mean s a change of point of view or scene.**

**Do not read if you don't like dark stories. This isn't for the weak. You have been warned. Rated M for an attempted rape scene, and lots of blood.**

"I'm fine. I just need to drink water, that's all!" Mizuki smiled as Nakatsu handed her the water. "Thank you Nakatsu!"

Gulping down the water Mizuki scanned the crowd for Noe and Sekime. Where were they?

"Where are the others?" Kayashima seemed to read her mind.

"I don't know." Sano's brows knotted as he noticed that they were the only ones in the club. Had they left?

Before they could ask any more questions Mizuki doubled over.

"Ughh" She gripper her stomach and closed her eyes.

"What the hell was in that water Nakatsu?" Sano turned towards his friend eyes filled with anger.

"How the hell would I know the man filled it with mine and handed it to me!"

"Ashiya, what hurts?" Kayashima noticed there were men coming up behind them, lots of men.

Shaking her head Mizuki stood up and smiled a pitiful excuse for her smiles, "I am fine. I think I got a cramp from dancing and not drinking enough water." Grabbing her cup off the nearby table she took another few gulps and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

The men were gone. Kayashima looked around and wondered if they were even alive.

Sano watched Mizuki and noticed her eyes were dilated.

"Ashiya," Sano reached out to touch her cheek, "are you okay?"

Feeling his touch Mizuki turned her head and moaned slightly.  
The three boys all looked at her in surprise.  
Feeling a blush heat her cheeks Mizuki shook her head and went to the dance floor.

"What is he thinking?" All three boys walked behind her.

Mizuki didn't realize she was acting weird when she started to rock her hips while swaying her arms above her head rubbing her body along Nakatsu who was in front of her and at the same time rubbing her back and butt against Sano who was behind her. Kayashima was back to her side and she kept running one arm down his chest.  
Sano had to keep from panting into Mizuki's ear. He felt his pants getting tight and knew the other boys would soon have that issue too. He couldn't back up because he knew there were predators everywhere.

There were a few guys behind them watching Mizuki with interest.

"She's young and innocent."  
"To cute with all those guys."  
"She's reacting well to the drugs."

Sano couldn't take it anymore he put his hands on Mizuki's hips to keep them from rubbing him, as soon as his hands made contact she blushed and whimpered. Nakatsu's eyes got large. He wasn't about to lose to Izumi so easily. Grabbing Mizuki's shoulders Nakatsu made sure to make eye contact with her. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and shivering. Kayashima kept himself back from Mizuki but she wasn't about to let him. She reached out and rubbed her hand across his chest to his shoulder and pulled him close to her.

Nakatsu noticed she had pulled Kayashima closer. _What's going on? Is he okay? Mizuki doesn't usually like people to close to him…_ Nakatsu looked over Mizuki into Sano's eyes to be surprised by the amount of pain that was showing, "We should leave…" Sano nodded enthusiastically.

Kayashima grabbed Mizuki's hand and pulled her towards the wall trying to find an opening so they could gather themselves and leave. Mizuki misinterpreted his hand and pushed him roughly against the wall and started to grind against him.

Nakatsu and Sano's jaws dropped. Kayashima looked like a deer in headlights. He couldn't push her off but he also was nervous if he didn't she would feel his growing attraction to her. Kayashima usually was cool and collected but seeing the enthusiastic Mizuki in front of him he just stood perfectly still until she leaned in to kiss him. He moved in time so she just kissed his cheek.

"That wasn't nice…Don't you like me?" Mizuki asked him through her drugged haze.

"I like you Ashiya, you are my friend. Remember? And I am NOT gay!" He looked to see Sano and Nakatsu struggling against a few the guys he had seen earlier, "Ashiya…"

Mizuki tilted her head and thought hard, "I am not gay…isn't that why you wanted me? I am a …" Kayashima hushed her quickly with a kiss. It was his only option she still had his arms pinned, he couldn't let her say her gender out loud. It was just the drugs talking. _There was something in her water!_

Sano saw the kiss. Nakatsu had missed it. _What the hell?_

Kayashima looked over her shoulder and mouthed "I'm Sorry" to Sano and tried to pull Mizuki away from the guys advancing on her.

"Hey there Girlie. Is this guy boring you? We could bring you some fun." A muscular man with dark brown dreadlocks placed a hand on Mizuki's shoulder.

"He's not boring, just shy." She wasn't drugged enough to leave someone she knew at least. Kayashima's eyes grew larger yet when the aura on the man started to cover what he could see. This man meant business. He wasn't going to stop without a fight. And Kayashima wasn't quiet intimidating enough to put up the fight.

"I meant to say, you are coming with us." The guy roughly pulled Mizuki away from Kayashima and kicked him in the process leaving Kayashima hunched over and trying to watch which way they went.

_Where are we going? I know I am supposed to hide something. Or was it hide someone? Or was I going to stay with someone?_ Mizuki looked out and saw a beautiful tall man with silky black hair. He was staring back at her, she felt her heart flutter. She turned from the man walking with her and walked back towards the man with the deep black eyes.

**Why is Mizuki forgetting everything? What was in her water? Why is she so out of character?  
To many questions this chapter...hah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my pent up ideas that tend to wreak havoc in my brain while I read the manga. **

**This is my first fanfic I have ever posted online. No flames please! Feel free to C&C though. Thanks!**

**Italics are thoughts from the character that is mentioned. ~~ means a change of point of view or scene.**

**Do not read if you don't like dark stories. This isn't for the weak. You have been warned. Rated M for an attempted rape scene, and lots of blood.**

Sano felt her eyes on his and tried to strain against the guy holding him reaching for her. He needed to protect her.  
Nakatsu managed to get to Kayashima and helped him up. He noticed that Mizuki was transfixed on Sano and that Sano was trying desperately reaching to her. Until the man with the dreadlocks picked up Mizuki and strode out of the club with her struggling.  
The guy holding Sano tossed him at Nakatsu and Kayashima, Sano landed next to them and felt himself breaking.

"What are those bastards doing to him?" Nakatsu was still holding Kayashima up.

Beside them Noe and Sekime walked up oblivious to everything. Sano was regaining his ability to stand.

"Where is Ashiya?" Noe looked around.

"He was kidnapped, and drugged! Get back to the school tell Dr. Umeda we NEED him NOW!" Sano ordered Sekime and Noe quickly. They ran.

~~_Where am I? It's cold and dark. The stars look beautiful though…_ Mizuki blinked a few times _Stars?_

"Hey girlie aren't you having fun?" The man with dreadlocks laughed as she went in and out of consciousness.

"I want to go home…" She tried to talk more but was unconscious again.

~~Sano, Nakatsu, and Kayashima were off walking around the club looking for any clue of their kidnapped companion. Kayashima was still limping from the kick he had received. Sano had a slight cut on the back of his head from hitting the wall. Nakatsu was in the best shape. He was listening and looking. Silent and serious. Neither of which was an emotion or characteristic of him.

~~Mizuki tugged at her arms but they were held tight. She pulled with her legs and they were just as snug. She opened her eyes and could see the sky, and men around her. They were all talking about what to do to her. But she couldn't focus on what was being said. She knew that every time someone touched her she wanted to feel bad, but it felt so good. She didn't know why. She tried to speak but she noticed her mouth was tied shut.

~~Sano looked behind the buildings. They were all running now. Time was running out. They had to find her.

_I have to save her! I can't wait. Where is she? MIZUKI!_ Sano was screaming her first name in his head. _Why isn't she at my side? Why isn't she with me? Why didn't she stay where she belonged?_ Stopping quickly Sano realized that was what he thought. _I believe she belongs with me. I LOVE HER!_

Sano heard Nakatsu whistle. He ran to his friends. Sano looked at Kayashima who pointed behind a building.

"I can feel Ashiya."

"Let's go!" Sano and Nakatsu stood up straight. Kayashima realized something no one else did. If they rushed to rescue her, the secret would be out. Kayashima would worry about that after; he walked up beside his friends.

~~"Look how she moves! That drug works great! She won't even remember tomorrow!" The guys all stood around her taking turns groping and prodding the small girl's body.

Mizuki tried to cry but all that came out was muffled moans. Everything felt good, and she hated it. Her brain slowly recognized the situation, but the drugs made her body react so differently.  
One man slid is hand inside her pants. As she mentally shut down her hips rocked up against his hand.

"Oh man she is ready!" The dreadlock man walked back over and laughed menacingly while unzipping his pants.

He freed his already hard member and smacker her roughly across the face so she was forced to look up at him. He had his member waiting near her mouth.

"I will ungag you and use your mouth if you don't scream. If you even attempt to scream I will go straight to raping you. How does that sound?"

Mizuki just stared unable to comprehend anything. She felt one man's hand still playing in her pants while the man over her started to untie her gag…

~~"DR. UMEDA!" Noe ran into his office yelling. Sekime was behind him leaning on the door frame panting.

"What the hell are you yelling about at…1 in the morning?" Dr. Umeda put his glasses on and sat up reaching for his cigarettes, this was going to be a long night.

"It's Mizuki!" Noe panted and rested his hands on his knees.

"What?" Umeda's hand stopped before it ever reached his cigarettes, "What's wrong with him, where is he?"

"He got drugged and kidnapped. Sano, Nakatsu, and Kayashima are looking for him." Sekime pushed his glasses up and stood up.

"Where were you guys? How did he get drugged?" Umeda was already getting his coat and shoes on.

"We snuck into the city to eat and sight see and…" Sekime blushed slightly, "go clubbing with girls."

"You idiots! You didn't think did you?" Umeda was pissed. There was pain whenever that girl was involved. He wanted to help her, but she caused him so much pain. He had never really cared about women before. But there was something about her that was contagious he wanted to help that smiling little face, "Take me to where you were. Now."

~~Sano heard her whimpering and men talking. He couldn't make out the words but he knew the noises the men were making. He knew them all too well. Any guy did. His anger took over, he rounded the corner to see Mizuki tied spread eagle to a down piece of fence. One man had his face between her legs and was pleasuring himself. The other man was sitting on her small frame with his crotch buried in her face. Sano grabbed a piece of discarded fence post and swung it at the dreadlocked head above Mizuki. He fell to the side blood pooling under his head. Sano barely noticed what he had done before Nakatsu had picked up the guy between her legs. He threw the guy against the wall with a sickening crack.

Kayashima took to untying Mizuki's arms and legs. Groggily she sat up supported by him. He covered her with his coat and held her face away from Sano and Nakatsu as they brutally beat the other two guys that had been leaning over her and pleasuring themselves.

Kayashima looked her over slowly and realized she wasn't on the verge of death, but definitely mental broken. He turned away as he realized all four the guys had no auras left surrounding them. Sano and Nakatsu lowered themselves beside Mizuki and rubbed her shoulders and head softly. Trying to comfort her and not scare her. Standing slowly Sano picked her up to carry her. Kayashima and Nakatsu followed beside him silently. Mizuki again unconscious just limply hung as Sano carried her.

~~"Did you see a group of guys leave here with our friend?" Sekime asked the bouncer while Umeda leaned on his heels smoking his cigarette.

"That kid really was a guy from a guy's school huh? Well he left with a gang from around here. Notorious for picking out highschool girls and … using them. They must have had a surprise to find out that little thing was male."

Umeda leaned forward towards the bouncer, "Where do they go?"

The bouncer just shrugged, "Probably in an alley somewhere."

Umeda sighed and signaled to the boys to follow him. He turned and walked the opposite direction from where they came. Within a few minutes they heard the sound running feet. Umeda sped up. _That damn girl! She better be alright! Sano I hope you made it in time!_

Rounding the next corner Umeda realized he had bit his cigarette so hard it fell in half. There in front of him was Sano carrying an unconscious Mizuki and two very crestfallen friends. Nakatsu was walking slowly with Kayashima who wouldn't move his eyes from the ground.

"Sano…" Noe started but stopped when he saw the blood. There was blood on everyone.

**...We know those boys love Mizuki, but enough to kill? Apparently. But how will this affect them?...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my pent up ideas that tend to wreak havoc in my brain while I read the manga. **

**This is my first fanfic I have ever posted online. No flames please! Feel free to C&C though. Thanks!**

**Italics are thoughts from the character that is mentioned. ~~ means a change of point of view or scene.**

**Do not read if you don't like dark stories. This isn't for the weak. You have been warned. Rated M for an attempted rape scene, and lots of blood.**

Sekime swallowed and grabbed Noe's arm, "I think…"

Umeda turned quickly to the other two boys, "Go back. Go to the dorm. Do not talk to anyone. Just go inside and stay in your room! Understand? I will come get you when we get back."

Sekime and Noe nodded in agreement and scurried for a cab back to the dorm.

"Is Mizuki alright?" Umeda touched her neck for a pulse. It was there but rushing way too fast for her. Her blood wasn't making full circulation, she was in shock."Kayashima, get a cab will you?" Umeda took Mizuki from Sano even though Sano protested holding the girl tightly to his chest, "Did you take care of them?" Umeda didn't need to ask to know what had happened, he knew by looking. The boys' eyes were dark and empty. As if they had the life sucked out of them.

"They raped him." Nakatsu spoke but his voice shook with the tears streaming down his face, "I don't remember…I just hit them so hard. I wanted them to pay."

Sano wiped his eyes even he had tears, "We both did. I was so angry. Why did Ashiya leave my side? I didn't mean to… They were all over…"

Kayashima pulled up in a taxi and they all piled in. They rode in silence back to the school. Umeda held Mizuki on his lap and kept checking her pulse.

Once to the school Umeda paid the cab driver and led the boys inside the school to the infirmary. Once the door was shut Umeda made the three boys sit outside the curtain while he looked over her body. There were bites, bruises, scratches, and it looked like that had taken her virginity with something. No sign of male ejaculation, but definite penetration. Quickly Umeda gave her a shot to make sure she didn't conceive from the rape, just in case someone had entered her. He was unsure of what those guys had so he took a blood sample and labeled to test for all STDS and other blood borne illnesses.

The drugs in her system were easy to identify, they were a common combination of date rape drug and ecstasy. She would heal, especially since she wouldn't remember much tomorrow, just a long confused night and many marks.

Allowing her to sleep off the drugs, Umeda stepped out to the three boys. Nakatsu was openly sobbing. Sano hid his face in his hands but his shoulders shook violently. Kayashima just stared at the floor. He wasn't even moving; to the average person he didn't appear to be breathing.

"Alright, Can I guess you let your anger get the best of you? You did rescue your friend, but you did do something you'll regret right?" Kayashima looked up with empty spooked eyes. He swallowed a lump of tears down his throat.

"They aren't…" He gulped and fought back tears, "They aren't going to hurt anyone anymore."

The three boys all looked up at Umeda, fear and worry written across their faces, each boy shaking fiercely. None of them sure they could live with themselves. They were all sickened by their actions. Whether it was directly or indirectly all three of the teenage boys had killed another human.

"What do you want to do about it? Turn yourselves in? You can plead they raped your friend. But they probably won't think murder was worth it. You can go clean up and pretend it didn't happen. Or you can just never go back near that club; we are far enough away to not be tracked. We have to tell Sekime and Noe what you did. They can never speak of it either. They need to know to stay away too. The only person who knew you guys by face was the bouncer. And he wasn't fond of the gang either. I doubt he will talk." _Or I can make it so he won't…_ Umeda knew he could cover for them. But they would have to keep Noe and Sekime quiet too, those two tended to be a little gossipy. Even if they just mentioned going out...

A stirring noise brought everyone's attention to the curtain that had Mizuki behind it. She whimpered softly and wiggled around. Umeda looked over worried. Sano stood up when they heard two feet hit the floor, she slowly opened the curtain.

Looking around at all the guys who were her friends she tried to make sense of the night. All she knew is she ached all over and felt like something bad happened. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. She noticed that even Umeda looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Her voice came out low and horse. She tried to clear her throat but it hurt. "Why are you crying?" She looked worried at her friends, all of they were covered in red and brown stuff. _Paint? No … BLOOD?_ "Are you guys hurt?" Worried Mizuki walked over to the boys slowly.

Umeda stood up giving Mizuki his chair, "Wait here I need to get Noe and Sekime. Don't move any of you!" The guys all nodded. Mizuki held her head slightly and looked down realizing she was sitting in torn clothing without her vest. She was wearing a coat that was a little bigger than her and she pulled it around her more to cover her chest. It smelt sweet like flowers. Confused she tried to remember who smelt like that. _Kayashima._ But why was she wearing his coat?

Before she could speak Sano sat back down and stared at her with empty black eyes. _I always said if anyone did anything to her, I'd kill for her. I never thought it was serious…_ Staring at his love Sano couldn't make eye contact. _What will she think of me? I'm a murderer. I took a life. How can I look at her knowing what they did and not tell her the truth? Will she remember?_

Nakatsu looked up with sad eyes and tried to stop the tears _Mizuki, I knew I loved you no matter what. But now how can I go on with myself? I know what we did. I know what I did for you. But how can I keep smiling?_ Even Nakatsu couldn't make eye contact with his friend.

Kayashima stared at her and smiled sadly, the only one to make eye contact. _I didn't want to be involved with you, Ashiya, but you are so contagious. I wanted to help keep you smiling. I think everyone's kindness rubbed off on me. I knew it was coming, why couldn't we stop it? I never thought I'd be the type to help someone kill. But now I know what it means to really be a friend and to protect someone important to you._ Kayashima's normal dark eyes were moist with tears, but he kept looking in Mizuki's eyes for any notion of hatred towards them. But there was none, she didn't feel anything but worry for them.

Umeda walked in with Noe and Sekime in tow. They took one look at Mizuki and both looked scared and relieved. Mizuki was sitting up on her own, but looked shaken up.

"You're okay!" Noe let out a long breath he hadn't known he was holding. Sekime smiled at Mizuki.

"Alright, We have to agree right now. No matter what," Umeda shot a menacing look at Noe and Sekime, "None of you will bring up this night again with anyone, other than me, or each other in the sanctuary of this room. There is _a lot_ at stake. I can lose my job. You can all get expelled. And seeing as you're only high school students you family will find out and you could be turned over to the police." _And you could tear apart your fragile friend. _Umeda looked at Mizuki sitting in his chair looking smaller and more feminine and fragile then ever before.

All the boys looked at the floor each one feeling bad for different reasons.

Mizuki on the other hand looked at all the boys, "Sensei, I feel dirty…"

Suddenly her body collapsed on to the floor, passed out cold. As she hit the floor Sano jumped to her side, even pushing Umeda back. He picked her head up first and waiting for her to open her eyes. When she didn't he picked her up and laid her on the bed behind the curtain and sat at her side. Holding her hand he waited for her to open her eyes again.

Umeda pushed his hair back and looked at the other boys in the room, "Mizuki is in great pain, but he will not remember everything right away. So you MUST keep your mouths shut around him most of all okay? To heal he has to remember on his own. We must trust in him to be strong on his own. But if any of you speak of this, Mizuki will pay the price worse than anyone else. He has the most at stake."

All the teens looked at Umeda and nodded.

"Alright off to bed with all of you. I have work to do to cover up this issue before the school board finds out. Keep your mouths shut. If you don't think you can handle it, you come to me first. Understand?" Umeda opened the door and watched the boys leave.

All the boys walked out of the room hanging their heads, except Sano. He refused to leave Mizuki's side. He had let her get hurt once. It wouldn't happen again. He glared at Umeda who held the door for him.

"Sano, even you need sleep. She is fine here. I am with her. Come back in the morning." Umeda placed a hand on Sano's shoulder. _I know you are taking this the hardest. I know it hurts…_ Sano looked up with cold eyes.

"I let her get hurt. She wasn't by my side. I shouldn't have let her get away… She's not supposed to be anywhere but at my side. I could have protected her." A single tear slid down Sano's cheek.

Umeda realized the younger male was breaking inside slowly; there was nothing he could do. Understanding that Sano wouldn't be leaving her alone anytime soon, Umeda set up a second bed beside Mizuki.

"So do to the recent break in and assault on our students we have now come up with a plan for better security…" The principal droned on about the assaults on Mizuki and her friends. No one thought it was odd they were the only ones affected. They just assumed the friends had all just been hanging out in the one room broke into.

Umeda had made it as if they had come for them, nothing about the boys going out. He had covered it up good. He had made sure to sneak down to see the bouncer at the club. He had made it clear that if he "remembered" those high school boys being there that Umeda would make sure it was known he left his post to engage in some "extra fun" at the point in time Ashiya had been kidnapped. The bouncer had sworn he" knew nothing" knowing that he would end up in jail (or worse, as Umeda had promised him) if he spoke.

Sano fidgeted with his hands until the assembly was over. Nakatsu sat next to him holding his head up high, trying to look like he was strong. After the principle walked off stage, both Nakatsu and Sano rushed back to Umeda's office and sat down next to Mizuki. Both boys held one of her hands. Due to the circumstances even Sano didn't complain at the other boy holding her hand. After all without Nakatsu he may not have saved Mizuki in time. And Mizuki was going to need all the love and help she could get to overcome this.

"Sano, Nakatsu, really you need to return to class. When she wakes up I will come get you both right away." Umeda sighed watching the teens sit beside their beloved who was currently in a coma like state. But with a secret as big as hers they couldn't let her go to a hospital for the care. If someone found out her gender, no one could protect her anymore. And even if Umeda didn't want to admit it, he was rather taken by her, and refused to let her go. He was waiting as impatiently as them to see the hyperactive smiling face wake up. Knowing he wouldn't actually kick out the boys he just sat at his desk and attempted to work on his papers.

**YAY I got my first review :D**

**Since I got my errands done for the day I decided to write the next chapter and upload it. I will try to get another one up this weekend!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my pent up ideas that tend to wreak havoc in my brain while I read the manga. **

**This is my first fanfic I have ever posted online. No flames please! Feel free to C&C though. Thanks!**

**Italics are thoughts from the character that is mentioned. ~~ mean s a change of point of view or scene.**

**Do not read if you don't like dark stories. This isn't for the weak. You have been warned. Rated M for an attempted rape scene, and lots of blood.**

~~(Inside Mizuki's coma)

"Sano?" Mizuki wandered into dorm two of Osaka. Wandering through the empty hallways Mizuki looked for room 205. Opening the dorm door she looked around in the room, only there was no Sano. No bunk beds. No sign of any humans living in the area. It was just an empty room, "Where are you? What's going on? Why is everyone gone?" There was a very empty sadness to the room. Mizuki could remember everything up until today… Coming to Japan, the high jumper she loved, the all-boys school, all her friends. But she couldn't find Sano anywhere. She felt if she could find him she could go home. Izumi Sano. That is where home was. It was the one thing she was certain of. If only she could find him.

~~(On campus, Two weeks after the incident)

All the boys sat in Umeda's office looking at the pale Sano still sitting beside Mizuki holding her hand. She hadn't woken up since the night of the incident. That had been two weeks ago and as long as she slept Sano sat near her and held her hand. He left to eat and to do basic class work. But he hadn't jumped since she went out. Nakatsu had continued to visit nightly also. But he kept up his soccer practice, basically something to keep his mind off the issue at hand. The other boys were also trying to keep themselves busy, keeping their minds off their friend lying in the infirmary unconscious. Each was still watching their mouths closely. Every time they acted out funny the teacher just assumed it was because they were preoccupied with their friend being ill still. More than once Sekime and Noe had come to Umeda. They weren't sure what to do for life. They wanted to confess, but each time them did Umeda would open the curtain to the sleeplike Mizuki who was slowly healing, but still had bruises and cuts. As long as Mizuki was fighting they felt they could too.

Although the school was starting to get suspicious of the boy in the coma staying on school grounds, the school figured that the shock would have worn off by now and the boy would have woken up. Dr. Umeda was considering taking her to his place and letting her stay there until she awoke. He knew that the school would start a higher investigation if Mizuki stayed much longer. That was why they were having the meeting today.

"Don't look so sad guys. Everyone is holding up in their own ways. Remember you are all here to be strong for Mizuki. He's going to pull through." Umeda lit up a cigarette and hoped he was right but didn't show any doubt to the younger males, "The school doesn't think a coma patient belongs here. So I have written a fake letter to his family explaining that he is fine, that he is healing after the attack well. And I am moving him to my house. He will be under watch there. There is no way if he was admitted to the hospital that the story wouldn't leak out… and that his family would let him stay in Japan. And since no one wants him to leave we must do this right?"

Sano glanced up at Umeda and stopped before he spoke. He hadn't thought about what her family knew. He was being selfish. He wanted to go with Umeda to watch over Mizuki, but he knew the answer. _I can't ask to stay with him too, that would seem so awkward. But if he takes her without me…_

"Also, the story have has held up fine. The police have found the bodies of the four guys who raped Mizuki. They believe it to be a gang fight. There was no evidence of anything other than that. It looked like they had a bad rap with the other gangs in the city."

Noe looked at Sekime in shock, "Bodies? So they did kill them? We saw the blood, but I didn't want to believe…"

"They drugged him. They kidnapped him. They raped him. We killed them." Sano said each sentence slowly and nervously. He didn't know why he was admitting it; he didn't like to admit it to himself. He hadn't actually said anything out loud until now.

Nakatsu looked sick and reached over to try and affectionately ruffle Kayashima's, who looked like he was going to cry, hair, "We had to save him, huh?"

"You killed someone? Sano? Nakatsu? Kayashima?" Sekime looked at his friends in fear, "I know you had to help Mizuki, but _Murder?_"

Umeda cleared his throat softly. He pulled aside the curtain hiding Mizuki and showed the two boys Mizuki's body. Again they saw his arms and legs were covered in cuts, his stomach had massive bruises; his face was black and blue. Both wrists were in blood covered bandages. The body wasn't healing well, or fast. Sano sat up straighter when the other boys were looking at _his_ Mizuki. His instinct to cover her body and protect her was building up.

"There is more done. But they are in places I cannot show you. I am not surprised at the coma. His body needs to rest and heal. With that kids energy if Mizuki were awake it would never heal." Umeda looked straight into Noe and Sekime'e eyes, "You must never tell anyone what happened. Yes your friends killed a gang. A gang that rapes high school girls, who accidently took Mizuki thinking he was a girl. And since he didn't fit their normal procedure they tortured him before attempting to kill him. You friends may have just saved multiple lives." Umeda closed the curtain slowly watching the frail body breath.

Noe looked over at Kayashima and managed a sad smile, "You guys did what you thought was right..."

The boys all bowed their head silently praying for different reasons. Sano squeezed Mizuki's hand softly, focusing on the fact this was the last night he would be able to sit next to her.

~~(Mizuki's coma)

_Wow this place is familiar_…Mizuki looked around the large house. She couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there but she knew this was also a "home" to her. But just like the last one, it wasn't right. She wandered up the stairs to a long hall with multiple bedrooms. Each empty just like the dorm room, calling out into the silence she searched for…Sano. She knew the name but each day the name became a little more distant. Wandering around the empty house depressed her.

Outside the big house sat on a large field. It was filled with plenty of wild flowers. All in beautiful colors, smelling sweetly, spinning in circles with her arms above her head she took a few just to enjoy the sheer joy of the sun and the flowers all around her. Mizuki laughed and smiled wondering why she had felt so sad in that house. It was beautiful out here. So warm and open, vast and endless, the field was filled with nothing but joy for her.

Laughing exhausted from spinning she laid in the flowers letting the scent flow over her. Her mouth moved with a mind of it's own, "I wonder if Sano likes these flowers."

_Sano? Sano…Oh yeah, Sano! He knows how to get home. I should look for him, but where?_

~~(On campus, three weeks since the incident, one week since she was moved to Umeda's house.)

Another week passed, this time much more slowly. Sano went to class and went to practice afterwards eating with his friends and passing as a normal student again, minus his constant worry over his roommate who was still "hospitalized". In truth his _female_ roommate was staying at their doctor's house and Sano was only allowed to visit her on weekends as long as he completed all his weekly tasks, and continued jumping. Umeda had made him promise.

At lunch on that Friday Nakatsu and Kayashima were joking with Noe and Sekime about the upcoming festival. The group had managed to put on a normal high school student face again. They all still went to the infirmary for some therapy. They were still not accepting what they had done. But they also couldn't act to oddly outside of that room. Each boy had begun to keep journals, but never actually writing in them what had happened. Just writing for the sake of writing to keep themselves sane. Out here in view of the rest of the school body they each had to keep up a happy persona.

"I bet there will be tons of food there!" Nakatsu rubbed his stomach laughing.

"I bet there will be tons of girls!" Sekime cleaned his glasses smiling.

"Yeah, girls!" Noe nodded excited.

"I am thinking I will do more spirit photos this year…" Kayashima stared at nothing in particular and thought about the idea of more photos.

Sano looked at them all and wondered how they pretended life was normal. He was trying but his love was in a coma and he was a murderer. He felt like his mask he had put on was slipping. He didn't know how to smile anymore, yet they were smiling and it looked so normal.

"Hey Izumi! What do you want from this year's festival?" Nakatsu patted him on the back.

"I want Mizuki to wake up." Standing up Sano walked away from his friends who had suddenly lost their desire to joke and smile. They all looked down as if they had committed a crime.

A passing by senior snickered to his buddy, "Ever notice how the all mighty Sano mopes around since he lost his little _buddy_."

Sano turned towards the senior with hatred in his eyes. Unable to hold back his anger Sano punched the older teen in the mouth. Without a word he dumped his garbage and walked into the hall. While walking back to his room Sano was at least happy to be able to pack up his stuff to go to the Doctors for the weekend, two days of sitting with Mizuki. Two days and maybe this time she would wake up!

"Hey Sano," Nanba the resident adviser walked up beside him, "what's going on? I know you're depressed about Mizuki but you know you can't just mope around until he wakes up. You also can't keep punching seniors for their comments."

"Shut up." Sano opened his door to his room, but unable to stay angry for any more today, just left the door open. He didn't care what Nanba saw. He just wanted to get ready and leave.

Nanba stared in the room in disbelief. This boy was definitely not doing well without his roommate. His bed wasn't made, there was clothing everywhere, Sano's books were all over the floor. The only thing that was still clean was Mizuki's top bunk, and all of his belonging. They looked like Sano had kept them clean daily. Including changing the day on Mizuki's word a day calendar, each day Sano had removed was in a nice little pile on the desk waiting for Mizuki to read them.

"Sano…" Nanba walked over and placed a respective hand on the younger teens shoulder carefully wording his next sentence, "You are in love with Mizuki, aren't you?"

Not caring if Nanba thought he was gay or not Sano took a deep breath, "Yes. I love Mizuki, I'd do anything for him," Nanba noticed Sano's eyes were swollen and red up close. He hadn't been sleeping that was for sure, "I'd do anything."

Nanba gave his shoulder a squeeze and walked out of the sad teen's room, "Don't give up Sano." _Don't ever give up…_

**Now's when the scenes are going to change more; To get an understanding of how Mizuki is fighting her own fight.  
Especially while the guys are all trying to fight their own ways.**

And thanks again for the feedback :D It makes me happy to write more, ;)  



	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my pent up ideas that tend to wreak havoc in my brain while I read the manga.**

**This is my first fanfic I have ever posted online. No flames please! Feel free to C&C though. Thanks!**

**Italics are thoughts from the character that is mentioned. ~~ mean s a change of point of view or scene.**

**Do not read if you don't like dark stories. This isn't for the weak. You have been warned. Rated M for an attempted rape scene, and lots of blood.**

~~(Mizuki's coma)

The place in front of her didn't have a home feeling at all. It was a dark building in the city. Looking around the door way for any signs of other people, she crept into the room as silent as she could. Inside she could see people standing all around. But none of them moved. Almost as if time was frozen here. She tapped one girl on the arm, yet nothing happened. She walked further into the room, looking for a reason why this place wasn't empty.

There, in front of where she stood, was a scared boy who resembled her. She studied the boy's fearful face and tried to figure out what was wrong with him. There, behind the smaller boy, was a tall guy with amazing eyes and hair. He had his arm outstretched towards the smaller boy, both his eyes wide open his mouth open in a silent scream. There were two large guys were keeping them apart, one with long dreadlocks holding onto the smaller boy. She clasped her hand over her heart, an overwhelming feeling of pain and sadness swept through her heart, she could feel their pain! She had sudden flashbacks of the plane ride to Japan, laughing on her top bunk, eating dinner with all these guys…and the tall boy constantly ruffling her hair…startled by her memories she broke into a run towards those deep dark eyes _Sano, its Sano!_

When she turned to run to Sano she ran into, literally inside, the smaller boy. She felt the body come to life and turn around, "SANO!" Her voice rang out through the younger guy's mouth. Tears cascaded down her face as she ran towards his hand, _I'm alive, and he's alive. He's here!_ Reaching for him she felt his fingertips brush against hers before the larger dread locked guy picked her up and started in the opposite direction.

"SANO!" her voice hiccuped as the other people in the room came to life no one noticing her screams except Sano himself. And he wasn't able to reach her.

~~(Umeda's house)

Umeda shot out of his bed in no time, Mizuki had screamed. He had heard her. Before he even made it to her side Sano showed up in her room, they both stood over her looking down at her face. She looked like she was in pain. Tears fell down her cheeks, her small lips quivering. Dr. Umeda checked her forehead, she was starting to warm up. Sano grabbed her hand and started to softly chant her name.

~~ (Mizuki's coma)

"SANO!" she fought against her captor making him stumble back towards the others and she yet again reached for the man before her. He kept reaching, kept trying to reach her. They were always just out of reach. She felt the man holding her change his grip; now held her against his body. She could see Sano and how his face flushed in anger as he watched has the man started to feel up the body she was in.

_This isn't a boy's body! _She realized in shock, she looked like a boy!_ This is my body_. She could feel her body. She could feel! She realized this was why Sano meant home. He had her body with him. Her body and her heart both belonged with Sano.

Fighting against the larger man Mizuki saw her friends to the side calling to her, supporting her. Names rushed through her mind; each face suddenly had a name and personality, Nakatsu, Kayashima, Noe, Sekime, and Dr. Umeda. She couldn't let this guy take her. There were people who wanted her; she wanted to be with them too!

"Ashiya, fight! Fight for me!" Sano kicked the man holding him and dove towards her outstretched hand…

~~(Umeda's House)

Sano held Mizuki's hand and trying to talk to her and calm her down. Dr. Umeda kept checking the girls pulse and body as she struggled against her internal nightmare. This was highly unusual in a coma patient. They never moved and struggled and cried out, at least not that he was aware of. He wasn't sure what to do. He kept making sure she wasn't in any real danger of her body giving out.

"Ashiya, fight! Fight for me!" Sano's words echoed her internal nightmare. He grasped her hand tighter as she slowly stopped moving. Her pulse was still way above normal, but she wasn't flailing.

~~(Mizuki's Coma)

Mizuki grasped Sano's hands as he leapt. Pulling her away from her captor momentarily, but Sano wasn't quick enough to secure his arms around her. The large man swept her up again, this time knocking Sano against a wall and carrying Mizuki princess style out of the building, leaving Sano, Nakatsu, and the rest struggling against the other people moving around them.

~~(Umeda's House)

"Well she's calmed down for now. She seems to have more control over her body now. But it also seems like until she is trying to fight herself to wake up." Umeda placed a warm blanket over the shivering girl and checked her temperature again.

"I…I want to stay here beside her. I will drop out." Sano stared up at the older man determination written across his face.

"You know she wouldn't allow that. She came to see you jump remember? Would you want to disappoint her so that when she woke up she found out you had become my roommate?" A sly smile crossed her older man's face, "If you want her to wake up and be back to normal don't you think she wants to wake up to her jumper? Plus if you aren't in school to keep those idiots mouths shut, what happens if they let the secret slip? And, our deal stands. You do your weekly life, and you stay here on weekends."

"…" Sano sat in silence and stared at his feet, he'd never disappoint Mizuki.

~~(Dorm 2, Nakatsu and Kayashima's room)

"Kayashima. Am I going to hell?" Nakatsu was back from soccer practice and sitting next to his roommate eating dinner, once again in their room. It seemed all the boys who were affected by the "break-in" ate in their rooms; it was easier to keep their secret if they didn't talk to other people.

"Nakatsu, you could never go to hell. You're souls clean and pure. Stop doubting yourself. You did what was right." Kayashima stared out the window at the gang of invisible men pacing around their dorm. He knew it wasn't good but there wasn't anything he could do yet.

"But I took a life. I wanted to save him, but now…" Nakatsu buried his face in his hands. Kayshima reached over and rubbed Nakatsu back soothingly.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Noe and Sekime waited a moment, then walked in next two their friends and sat down.

"Sano called. Ashiya had a fit in his coma. He apparently now controls his body, but he can't wake up. Dr. Umeda thinks he has to beat his inner nightmare before he can fully wake up." Sekime took his glasses off and cleaned them thoroughly.

Kayashima looked back out the window at the ghosts pacing, he understood now, "We can all rest after he beats those inner demons."

Noe looked paler following Kayashima's stare. He felt weak enough with the heavy feeling looming over him every day, but thinking that the actually ghosts were haunting him too. Well that thought almost made him want to run away.

"They won't leave until we all move on…Especially Ashiya, he was the one that suffered the most. He has to accept that and move forward. We all have to move forwards also, it's the only way."

Noe covered his ears and hid behind Sekime. They knew they needed to start acting like normal students again. But it was hard to ignore that lingering feeling in the back of their minds. They knew it would always be there, and that then never could admit it to anyone. It was hard to accept. Each boy had wondered more than once, why it happened to them.

Nakatsu has lifted his head back up and took a nibble off his bread, "Let's go visit Mizuki tomorrow. Izumi always goes over after practice. We will go with him. After Umeda goes home we can come back to the dorms. We haven't visited him since he was moved."

The teens all nodded, except Kayashima who was busy praying that Mizuki had the strength to fight the inner demons off. They all needed strength, but at least the boys had the ability to be strong for each other. Mizuki was alone in her battle.

**Thank you for the reviews! Knowing that someone is reading my story has given me another boost  
to keep writing! Thank you much! :D (Sorry it's a short chapter, I have plans and didn't have  
a lot of time to write haha)**

**As you can see this chapter is in three areas. Dorms, Umeda's house, Mizuki's coma space.  
I hope that doesn't confuse to many people! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update -_- My daughter has been pretty sick lately and I had to take her to the doctor. So for a while I have been busy with getting her better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my pent up ideas that tend to wreak havoc in my brain while I read the manga.**

**This is my first fanfic I have ever posted online. No flames please! Feel free to C&C though. Thanks!**

**Italics are thoughts from the character that is mentioned. ~~ mean s a change of point of view or scene.**

**Do not read if you don't like dark stories. This isn't for the weak. You have been warned. Rated M for an attempted rape scene, and lots of blood.**

(Dorms after dark)

Noe waited silently for the dorm to be silent after "lights out" before he snuck off. Walking down the hallway he wondered if he was doing right. He didn't want to snitch out himself and his friends. But even if they had saved Mizuki they had committed murder. He didn't think he could live with that fact. He wondered how all the others could. He knew they had all agreed to be silent but he couldn't do it. The guilt was too much he couldn't even breath without thinking about what they had done.

Checking up and down the hallway Noe hurried to the nearby teachers' lounge. Grabbing the door knob Noe smiled at the fact it was unlocked. Only unknown to him it was unlocked because Dr. Umeda was in there reading over the report the principle had given him. He had 3 days to prove Mizuki was better (awake) and healing, or they placed a formal letter to her family.

Hearing the door knob Umeda jumped up and hid back in the shadows, surprised at the face that snuck in. Noe stood nervously looking all around the room. Quickly he ran to the phone. Umeda's face fell. He knew what was going to happen. But he couldn't stop the boy. He knew that it was the only way Noe could go on with his life. He honestly figured he would be the one to break, and he had thought it would have been long before now.

Noe's hand grabbed the phone receiver and quickly died the hotline for crimes. He had to do it while he still felt that brave.

"Hello, Crime Date Hotline. Do you have information on a crime?" the nasally woman's voice spoke swiftly.

"Uh, yes. I have information on a crime." Noe felt himself start to get nervous.

"Alright please tell me your name and the crime you are referring to."

"My name…" Noe's face paled, "Yuki. Yuki Kawasan. I am talking about the murder of the gang members…"

"Sir, is this a prank?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Noe's hand visibly shook. How did she know the name was a fake?

"Sir if you are referring to the gang murder that you just saw on TV, I would advise you to not call in jokes. We have important calls to take." The woman sounded angry, she huffed a little before hanging up and leaving Noe standing in the dark confused. After setting the receiver down, he ran over to the television and flipped on the news. A static screen showed a few commercials before the news came back.

"Breaking News! Gang murderers found! The opposing gang, east gang, admitted tonight. Apparently they came across the back-city gang who happened to be drunk and already involved in a fight. They decided to take advantage of the passed out gang and beat them to death. The east gang, after admitting, was taken to jail tonight on first degree murders."

Noe felt the tears pouring down his face and never heard Dr. Umeda walk up behind him and place a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Noe…" Umeda took a deep breath in, "I know you were doing what you believed to be right. But it looks like you can rest easy. We all can. Now we just focus on being there for Ashiya."

Noe surprised that the doctor was in the room nodded and didn't even complain while the doctor escorted him down the hall back to his and Sekime's room.

(Dorms, next morning)

The next morning Dr. Umeda called a meeting to the boys involved in the break in. He had "news" on the culprits. The principle was slightly annoyed at the amount of time the Doctor was spending with them, but he also knew with their friend still in a coma, they hadn't yet returned to "normal" students, so he let it go. He had already given Dr. Umeda a 3 day limit to get the other student back into school.

(Sano and Mizuki's room)

Sano yawned and stretched in his bed before getting up to go to the infirmary. He knew all his friends would be waiting on him. But morning was the hardest. Usually he would wait for Mizuki to run in the bathroom and change while he timed it just right with her to get dressed. Now he just took his time. Her bunk sat cold and empty. He couldn't help the anger that surged through his veins when he remembered someone had taken her from him. Rolling over Sano punched his pillow violently and buried his face in it. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he just didn't get out of bed, if he just died. He would get to see Mizuki sooner wouldn't he?

Sighing Sano sat up he knew that death wouldn't be the answer it would just hurt her when she woke up. Even if she didn't love him back, he knew she thought of him as a best friend, and even just a best friend's death would be too much. Especially after what she just went through, and honestly he didn't want to die. He wanted to stand by her side for the rest of her life.

Sano grudgingly got up giving up on his inner debates and quickly showered and dressed, not wanting to make his friends wait any longer.

Dr. Umeda looked around the room at all the boys. Noe was the one who looked the most awake, a smile plastered on his face. The other boys still shot dark looks at him, but they would soon understand. As soon as Sano got there that was.

They all knew Sano was taking it the hardest. Kayashima rubbed his temples and looked out the window behind Umeda's desk. Freezing in his motions he noticed staring in was Ashiya!

Kayashima stopped breathing as he realized her soul was wondering. That's why it she wasn't awake. Slowly and trying to be inconspicuous Kayashima went to the window and opened it. The Mizuki that stared in smiled a sad but sweet smile and held her hand out. Kayashima felt the eyes of his friends, but he ignored it and offered his hand to her. Mizuki's fingers brushed through his and her eyes widened. She knew now what she had to do.

_Thank you, Kayashima. I will be home soon…_

Mizuki disappeared into thin air before his eyes. Quickly he wiped his eyes and turned to see everyone staring in the opposite direction. Sano had walked in…**  
**

(Mizuki's Coma)

_Sano…Where did he go? He looked so scared for me. And those other guys too. All of them were watching me so closely._ _I knew I cared about them all. But I couldn't remember where I knew them all from. Who were they? Why could I only remember that one name?_

Watching as the larger man paced in front of her, Mizuki closed her eyes and tried to picture why she was here. She remembered that kid boy offering his hand, she had seen these guys, she knew she had to defeat them to be free, but how? She felt one of her hands loosen the ropes slightly. Snapping her eyes open she realized her captor didn't notice her newly found free hand. Keeping her eyes on the captor but slightly downward to not draw attention to her, Mizuki worked her other hand free.

That's when she heard at least 3 other men's voices.

"Haha, we got a good one this time!"

"Yeah a beauty dressing to be a boy!"

"I wonder what she's thinking pretending to be a boy! Adds to the excitement though!"

Mizuki started to panic. She knew if she panicked it would be all over. Dressed as a boy?_ Hmm I am dressed as a boy, and yet that Sano still tried to be with me… Why? Does that mean those boys all think I am just their male friend? Why am I worried about this now?_

"Alright girlie, time to have some fun!" The captor with dreadlocks pushed her piece of fence over to the ground, leaving her staring up at the sky. She heard the men around her. They were laughing and talking and smoking some horrid smelling stuff. Mizuki forced her mouth shut to keep from gagging.

Leaning over her the biggest man reached for her shirt. Pulling back all her strength she kicked…

(After School back at Umeda's house)

Sano sat on Umeda's couch with Nakatsu and the others. They were drinking tea and talking about the news of the other gang admitting to the murders.

Kayashima thought he knew the bodies were dead when they left. But he wondered if he was wrong. Mizuki's soul was missing now, but she was alive. Maybe they really hadn't killed those men? Maybe they were cleared of that, he knew his friends were all relieved at the thought that they were murderers after all. He knew he should feel the same amount of relief. But he still felt that dread in his mind.

Sano, seeming to sense Kayashima's thoughts, "I know this is hard, but we all were wrong. We didn't kill, we sure did beat them, but they deserved that much from us. Lets just be strong now, for Ashiya."

Noe and Sekime nodded in agreement, smiling at Kayashima.

"I know I for one can accept that I beat up someone, way more than I can accept that I killed someone." Nakatsu ran a hand through his hair.

"I just want to see Ashiya wake up…" Sano was interrupted by a large thump from the room Mizuki was in. Before anyone else could stand Sano was in the room next to her. Kayashima was shocked at his speed.

Mizuki's body was curled into a small ball, her back against the wall and all of her bedding thrown around the floor. Her leg shot out and kicked Sano in the stomach. Doubling over Sano looked through his tears, as he coughed, to see everyone else enter the room. He stood up and took a deep shaking breath.

"She's…..fighting…again…." Sano gasped between words, catching his breath. She had a strong kick.

Umeda grabbed a blanket before her gender was discovered and shot Sano a death glare about calling Mizuki "She." They together quickly covered her body.

Sano caught the glance and held down part of the blanket. _Holding her down may stop her from hurting herself_. Nakatsu thinking the same as the collective group of teens, none of them noticed the "she" Sano had said.

(Mizuki's coma)

Her captor doubled back before another guy kicked her in the side. She coughed and felt dizzy. He had hit her in the ribs. She heard the crack; she felt the liquids coming up. Thinking she was felt like choking but she didn't realize she was coughing up blood. Her mouth filled quickly and she tipped her head to spit it out. Her mouth tasted of copper.

(Umeda's house)

Umeda scrambled for a wet cloth, Mizuki was coughing up blood all over him and herself. Her body was fighting the nightmare physically. _If the nightmare won…_ Well he wouldn't let himself think that way. She was a headstrong fighter.

The boys were in shock, not only was their comatose friend was moving and fighting, "his" body was reacting to attacks that weren't happening.

(Mizuki's Coma)

Pulling her arms free Mizuki swung with all her might and knocked one guy back a few steps, she worked her other arm free before she heard the voices.

"Ashiya, we're right here!"

"Hang in there!"

"It's going to be alright!"

Stunned for a moment Mizuki looked around herself for the friendly words. All she could see what the bad men. She had heard the nice guys. _They were there. But where? Was Sano there?_

During her stunned moment one the men had kicked her head, causing her to toss her head back in pain, eyes wide open staring at the sky.

(Umeda's house)

Umeda wiped the girl's mouth and held the cloth at her forehead, barely ducking under her fist. The group was collectively cheering her on. The others grabbed and held held tight to her and the blanket trying to keep her safe too. She could still move, but she wasn't going to hit anyone or herself this way.

(Mizuki's coma)

Mizuki stumbled back against the wall and managed to stand; wiping her mouth she realized she was bleeding. Bad. It was internal too, she knew it was those ribs she had heart crack earlier. Every breath bubbled in her chest. Looking down Mizuki realized she was standing on her own. Looking into the eyes of the men around her she made fists and stood up a little taller. She felt stronger suddenly. She couldn't remember why, or who she was fighting for. But she knew she had to live. She had to make it.

_Their waiting for…me…_

Punching the next guy out Mizuki smiled as he crumpled to the ground. She blinked it seemed to easy.

(Umeda's house)

Kayashima back away from the bed, his look dark and fearful, "They're here…BACK OFF EVERYONE!" The urgency in his voice caused everyone to stare at him.

Noe turned white and freaked out, "WHAT?" He was the first to run back beside Kayashima.

Kayashima grabbed Umeda's arm and pulled him away, "We can't help Ashiya. It's in his hands now. They are going inside him…To fight. If they win…"

Sano stood up angered at the doubt of Mizuki winning and raised his hand to slap the smaller guy. Before he could swing Nakatsu grabbed his arm, "We know Mizuki will win Izumi, no need to start a fight between our friends." Nakatsu was unusually calm and insightful. He also wasn't going to let his friend slap their other friend. Pulling Sano back, Nakatsu backed up to the others.

Sekime backed up beside the other guys. Noe smiled at Mizuki, "He's stronger than any of us. He crossed the ocean alone for his idol; he starts fights with guys twice his size to defend us. He will make it. I know it."

Everyone couldn't help but smile, Noe was right. Mizuki was stronger than anyone they had ever met. Sano longed to reach for Mizuki's hand but he knew that if he did he would only interrupt. He knew now all he could do was be strong.

(Mizuki's coma)

Mizuki panted as she fought harder against the two guys left. The other two were sitting against the wall giving up, both nursing their wounds. The larger of the men swung at her head. Dropping to her knees, Mizuki missed getting hit. But it took extra time to get back up, enough time for the second guy to secure her arms behind her back. Mizuki gasped and tried to break free. The first man laughed and roughly grabbed her breast. Screaming Mizuki kicked her leg back against the guy behind her's knee. Stunning him as he fell to the other knee, Mizuki turned her attention to the man in front of her. Grabbing his hand she yanked it off her chest and punch into his face.

He grabbed his eye but only laughed. He didn't even falter. He was stronger than the others. A moment of panic cursed through her beaten body. Mizuki panted as blood dripped down her chin onto her shirt. Sweat poured down her forehead matting her hair and making her sight blurry. Determined she forced herself to stand back up straight.

"Why do you keep fighting?" The man sneered and saw her confusion, "You don't remember do you, why would you? You're alone, all alone to fight the big bad man. Haha!"

Mizuki coughed into her hand and wiped the corner of her mouth, "I have to fight. Someone's waiting, at home. I have to get home…"

"Home? Ha! Don't make me laugh, girlie. You have no home. Don't you remember looking, everywhere is empty, you're alone…Everyone left you…" The man took a step forwards towards the weakening girl. He knew just what to say to hurt her more.

**Sorry that this is a late update, but I am glad that it turned out to be a nice long chapter.  
Please excuse all the mistakes this time around, I have caught what my daughter has and I am sick too.  
So please enjoy and I will update again soon! I love all my reviews :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my pent up ideas that tend to wreak havoc in my brain while I read the manga.**

**This is my first fanfic I have ever posted online. No flames please! Feel free to C&C though. Thanks!**

**Italics are thoughts from the character that is mentioned. ~~ mean s a change of point of view or scene.**

**Do not read if you don't like dark stories. This isn't for the weak. You have been warned. Rated M for an attempted rape scene, and lots of blood.**

Umeda stared in disbelief. Kayashima wasn't the only one who could see this. They all could. The dread-locked man was standing over her, his hand over her throat choking the life out of her. Noe had his face hidden in Sekime's chest. Sano had tears streaming down his face fists clenched at his side, only held back by Nakatsu holding his left arm and Kayashima holding his right arm. They all watched as their friend was fighting a spirit.

"Do something Kayashima! NOW!" Sano broke the silence.

"I…can't…" Kayashima's normally emotionless face had the same tear streaks all the others had, only he looked completely helpless, "But, I want to! I want to!" No one had ever seen him emotional.

Umeda turned away as he heard a loud noise from the other room. Emotionless the teens all turned to see…

~~(Mizuki's Coma)

"You'll see, they are waiting for me! I'll show you!" Mizuki took two steps testing out the strength in her body. It wasn't as strong as she hoped, but she could do it.

"Who are they?"

"Who…They are my friends!"

"Can you name them?"

Mizuki started to slow down, "Yes."

"Name them. Call to them. Have them save you!"

"They are with me! They are always with me in my heart! I LOVE THEM!"

"Name them."

Mizuki felt the tears building up, trying desperately she wanted to know who she loved, who loved her?

~~(Umeda's house)

Nanba stood in silence in his uncles living room, inside the spare room stood his class mates, crying. His uncle…crying? And in front of them all Mizuki on a bed, blood pouring from his mouth. His body contorted into odd angles. Yet they weren't helping him.

"What the hell Uncle? Why is Mizuki here? Not in a hospital? Why are you all letting him bleed?" Nanba couldn't see the ghost, he hadn't been involved with the fight, nor was he inside the area that the ghosts occupied so he wasn't able to see them.

"You need to leave, Nanba." Kayashima turned and looked at him, his eyes were haunted.

"Sano? Nakatsu? Kayashima? Noe? Sekime? You're all here? Is this a meeting for the ones who got hurt by the break-in?" Nanba stepped into the room and suddenly he fell to his knees tears pouring from his eyes.

"NANBA?" Kayashima ran over to him, trying hard to push him from the room. It was too late. As soon as he crossed in all the memories flowed through him, he had seen everything, felt everyone's fears. He never believed in the supernatural, but he believed now.

~~(Mizuki's coma)

"Name…Them…"

"Sa…no"

"What?"

"SANO! Nakatsu! Kayashima! Noe! Sekime! Nanba, Dr. Umeda, Nakao! There's even Julia, and my brother. And my parents. They are all my friends and family. They are all precious to me! I LOVE THEM!"

The man faltered back a step and then stepped forward swinging his fist at her face. She calmly stepped aside.

"I will win for them!" Mizuki grabbed the pole on the ground and swung it into the man's head…

~~(Umeda's house)

The ghost was gone in seconds. Mizuki's body heaved up right. Everyone turned to her, Sano rushing to her side. Tears running down all their faces the friends surrounded her hugging and ruffling her hair. Nanba stood up and hurried out of the room. He ran to the bathroom.

Mizuki looked at them all and smiled holding her chest. The pain was unbearable but with everyone there she didn't want to complain.

Noticing her pain Umeda pushed everyone away from her and started to examine her.

"Mizuki you need to go to a hospital. You have internal bleeding in your lungs. I can't help that here." Umeda tried to see if she understood the complications of that. She didn't appear too.

"Alright. I think I can get dressed first though."

Sano and Kayashima exchanged looks and pushed everyone through to the living room. They left the doctor and patient alone.

"Mizuki. You will be caught then okay? They will kick you out…" Umeda straightened his glasses.

"Kick me out of where?" Mizuki tilted her head feeling like she was forgetting something, "…What am I forgetting?"

Umeda sat on her bed and touched her head. The drugs that were put in her had a high dosage, and had caused long term amnesia. She didn't remember. All she remembered was her friends. Not her predicament. _Shit, I hope her memory returns soon. Usually shocking treatments work..._

~~(Living room in Umeda's)_  
_

"So uh…" Nanba ran a hand through his hair nervously, "It wasn't a break in?"

"No." Sekime was cleaning his glasses again.

"We went out to the city. Mizuki got drugged and kidnapped. And … raped." Nakatsu had to force the words out.

"We had to save Ashiya." Kayashima sat against the wall.

"We thought we killed them to protect him. We brought him back, but it was too late. The damage put him in a coma. We have been hiding everything since so that nothing came of it. Until Noe saw the news about that opposing gang killing them. We thought we had done it." Sano Stood looking out the window. He could see lights in the distance.

~~(Bedroom)

"Mizuki Ashiya. You are a girl. You sneaked into an all-boys school to be with your Idol. Izumi Sano." Umeda tried to reason with the confused girl. _Maybe if I help plant some of her memories back._

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you wanted to meet him, you wanted to be friends."

"And I am friends right?"

"…"

"What?"

"Do you remember anything?"

Mizuki put her finger to her lips, "I remember…" Bits and pieces of memories flew back to her. She remembered the school festival, she was Alice. She remembered the dance, she was in a dress. She didn't know about being a boy. If she was pretending to be a boy why would she dress as a girl?

"Mizuki. Do you love someone?" Umeda watched her eyes.

Trying hard Mizuki remembered smiling and laughing. She remembered waking up in someone else's bed. She remembered the warmth of someone holding her, "I don't know. I know I was happy."

Umeda listened to her lungs again. The fluid was clearing up as she coughed, it didn't sound as if anymore was filling her lungs. She may be alright after all, "Stay here!"

Walking out Umeda shut the door with a loud bang. Mizuki wondered what she had done wrong. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She wondered what she was forgetting, what was it she had been doing that made her body hurt so bad.

"Sano, go in there." Umeda's voice was strained. He looked pretty bad, "I need to talk to my nephew now."

~~(Bedroom)

Sano walked to the door and opened it slowly, peering in to see Mizuki sitting up in the bed examining her arms. She looked like her old self.

"Ashiya…" Sano smiled and shut the door softly going over to her bed.

"Uh…Hi!" She smiled her goofy smile.

"Ashiya, I am so glad you're okay!" Sano's eyes misted over as he reached to hug her. He wasn't use to showing emotion, but he was sick of hiding his feelings.

Mizuki's eyes got big as she scooted away. She sensed what she did was wrong, but she wasn't sure why she was being hugged by this guy.

"Ashiya?" Sano stared at her.

"Uh, yeah. Umm…You are?" Mizuki rubbed her head trying to remember.

~~(Living room)

"So Nanba. Are you going to rat us out?" Umeda looked at his nephew seriously.

"No. As long as Ashiya is okay. Why bother? You did what you had to. All of you. And if I hadn't been away you guys wouldn't have snuck out." Nanba sucked in a big breath, "As long as you guys are handling your own emotions well, I can too. Plus it's easier to cover up a sneak out than a murder. But what do we do with Ashiya, he didn't look to well."

"Alright." Umeda looked at all the teens in the room. Each one affected by this situation. But none as bad as Mizuki and Sano. They were forever going to be hurt by this, "We help heal him. We coax him into life again. And support whatever choices he makes…"

~~(Bedroom)

"Ashiya. You don't remember me?" Sano's heart shattered.

"Well the Doctor told me about who I was, and that I was pretending to be a boy to meet my idol. Izumi Sano. Are you my idol?"

"Do I look like your idol?" Sano sat in the chair near the bed, but not too close to worry her.

Mizuki tilted her head to the side, "Well if I crossed an ocean to meet someone, I would hope I could remember…"

Sano reached out and ran his hand over her head softly, "Take your time and remember at your own pace. I'll be by your side."

Mizuki's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly remembered hearing those words before, _I'll be by your side_. Her body shook violently as she had a massive amount of memories flooding her head.

"Sano?" Tears slid down her face as she remembered meeting him, moving into the dorm, meeting everyone else, following Sano, and fighting Kagaruzaka for him. She remembered convincing him to go to the city. She remembered the club, she remembered…blood? She suddenly hugged her legs to her chest. She remembered them hurting her. She remembered the pain in her body.

"Ashiya," Sano wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders and pulled her on his lap, "It's okay. I'm here now; you don't have to be scared. I am here. I'll never leave your side again, I promise. **Mizuk**i…I love you."

**Sorry for the slow updates, with easter around the corner, I have been busily getting ready for it with my family! I promise to be more active in updating!**

**Sorry for the sudden memories for her. I hate to think of her trying to take her time to remember, and being caught . So  
I figure sudden memory was good -_-;; Don't flame me please.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi (Hanazakari no Kimitachi E) but I do own my love of the characters. I am not using any of the characters to gain money or anything else. I am just releasing my pent up ideas that tend to wreak havoc in my brain while I read the manga.**

**This is my first fanfic I have ever posted online. No flames please! Feel free to C&C though. Thanks!**

**Italics are thoughts from the character that is mentioned. ~~ mean s a change of point of view or scene.**

**Do not read if you don't like dark stories. This isn't for the weak. You have been warned. Rated M for an attempted rape scene, and lots of blood.**

The group in the living room heard soft sobbing and the deep rumbling of Sano's voice. Curiosity had peeked in groups mind. They knew Sano was the one closest to the small boy but would he be able to help? Nakatsu stared sadly at the bedroom door. He wanted to help and be the support, but he also knew that no matter how he felt he stood one step behind Sano. Mizuki would always be his friend, even if he was never the closest friend.

Umeda turned to the door and smiled, "Mizuki will be alright now." _Sano can help her remember everything over time, even if it's a long hard time._

~~(two months later in the dorms. Everyone getting ready for end of the year exams.)

"AHH I'm late on my first day back!" Mizuki rushed around the dorm room looking for her books. _I've got my English book, my math book…Ah what am I forgetting. I can't believe I have exams already. I don't remember much of the school work. And I have to spend so many days in Dr. Umeda's office I am so far behind._

Sano stopped her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Slow down. It's alright. Just do everything at your pace. Everyone understands."

Mizuki felt the familiar hotness spread across her cheeks. Ever since she realized she had forgotten her secret and accidentally told Sano she was pretending to be a boy his touch made her feel warm and embarrassed. At the time she admitted her secret he told her that he loved her. She was still unsure if it was a forever love or a love because he wanted her to be healthy again. But either way she longed to her those words again. She knew she was getting stronger each day even if she wasn't her "normal" self yet.

"Ah, your right!" Mizuki wiggled away slowly and grabbed her bag from under the desk and found her books were already inside. _Maybe I'm not forgetting anything this time!_

Opening the door Mizuki smiled to find all of her friends waiting for her in the hallway. Sano walked out behind her smiling as everyone was patting her on the back, messing up her hair, and giving her words of encouragement. It had been a while since the incident and each of the boys had taken to protecting their friend in their own way. Nanba and Umeda had covered for her in all circumstances with the schools and officials. Mizuki had changed since then, she wouldn't walk anywhere alone, and she wouldn't stay alone in the dorm. The days Sano had practice she would glue herself to Nakatsu, Kayashima, Noe, or Sekime. Whoever was in their room was sure to find Mizuki visiting them. Sano would go to each room after practice and carry the sleeping Mizuki back to their room. Everyone had a spare pillow and blanket for her in their rooms. Plus they all had changed their normal walking patterns to always be ready to walk her to where ever it was she needed to be.

"Ashiya will be fine. She's stronger than all of us." Kayashima waited to stand next to Sano watching them walk ahead of them laughing like nothing happened. Neither boy heard Umeda walk up behind them.

"She's fine. She's already mentally accepted the incident. She remembers everything that happened, yet she refuses to give up and go home. She hasn't had nightmares in a while now." Umeda patted both boys on the back and turned around to go back to his office. _She is stronger than any of us thought. That girl is resilient._

Sano and Kayashima started walking to catch up to the laughing group of friends. Summer would be here soon. And then they would be third years. So much had happened, but they still had so much yet to do. Mizuki turned around to see her friends falling behind the group, she tilted her head and grinned waving for them to hurry up. Sano couldn't help but smile back. Kayashima waved and jogged ahead to the group.

Sano shook his head laughing and ran to stand beside Mizuki. _I will never leave your side again._

**I think this is a short ending,  
but if someone wants to know more of the story then pester me and I will probably write more ^_^  
Well it was a happy ending wasn't it? Even with a darker theme. XD**


End file.
